


Wanda

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love/Hate, Other, Parody, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: A rewrite of Johanna from the movie Sweeney ToddOriginally posted to fanfic; so a rewrite of a rewrite pretty much lol





	

Toad:  
I feel you, Wanda  
I feel you  
I was half convinced I'd waken  
Satisfied enough to dream you  
Happily I was mistaken  
Wanda

[Dialogue]

I'll steal you, Wanda  
I'll steal you  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window  
I am in the dark beside you  
Buried sweetly in your raven hair  
I feel you, Wanda  
And one day, I'll steal you  
'Til I'm with you and I'm with you there  
Buried sweetly in your raven hair

. . .

Wanda (Reprise)  
Toad:  
I feel you, Wanda  
I feel you  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window  
I am in the dark beside you  
Buried sweetly in your raven hair  
Wanda

Magneto:  
And are you beautiful and pale  
With raven hair  
Like her  
I’d want you beautiful and pale  
The way I've dreamed you were  
Wanda

Toad:  
Wanda

Magneto:  
And if you're beautiful, what then  
With raven hair  
Like night  
I think we shall not meet again  
My little dove  
My plight  
Wanda

Toad:  
I'll steal you  
Wanda

Magneto:  
Good-bye Wanda  
You’re gone and yet you’re mine  
I'm fine, Wanda  
I'm fine

Toad:  
Wanda

[Beggar sings her part]

Magneto:  
And if I never hear your voice  
My turtledove  
My dear  
I still have reason to rejoice  
The way ahead is clear  
Wanda

Toad same time as Magneto [Below]:  
I feel you  
Johanna

Magneto:  
And in the darkness  
When I’m blind with what I regret  
It’s always morning in my mind  
My little lamb  
My pet, Wanda  
You stay Wanda  
(Toad: Wanda)  
The way I’ve dreamed you are  
Oh look, Wanda  
A star  
(Toad: Buried sweetly in your raven hair)  
A shooting star

[Beggar Woman sings her next part]

Magneto:  
And though I'll think of you, I guess  
Until the day I die  
I think I miss you less and less  
As every day goes by  
Wanda

Toad:  
Wanda

Magneto:  
And you'd be beautiful like a jewel  
And look too much like her  
If only I hadn’t been so cruel  
We’d be the way we were  
Wanda

Toad:  
I feel you  
Wanda

Magneto:  
Wake up, Wanda  
Another bright red day  
We learn Wanda  
To say  
Good-bye

Toad:  
I'll steal you


End file.
